Agricultural operations in large fields often require significant amounts of resources and careful planning in order to provide the most effective results. Depending on the type of field and/or season, one or more tractors, tillers, harvesters, sprayers, balers or other implements may be required to efficiently perform various agricultural operations. Moreover, such operations may be required to be performed in certain orders, such as harvesting before tilling, or tilling before planting.
However, various hazards may occur which may compromise even the most careful planning. Such hazards may include one agricultural vehicle traveling toward a collision with another agricultural vehicle in the field. This situation may occur, for example, when one agricultural vehicle is required to deviate from a planned path in order to avoid a collision with an unexpected obstacle, and the deviation inadvertently puts the vehicle on a collision path with another vehicle. Consequently, what is needed is an improved system for deploying agricultural equipment to perform necessary operations in a field which may help to reduce the possibility of collisions.